Las vacaciones de los Dex Holders
by Sir Makoto
Summary: Blue gana un sorteo y le regalan una estancia para 10 personas en una casa cerca de la playa, así que decide invitar a los Dex Holders, y pasar una semana llena de playa, bromas y diversión.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

-Abran pasoo- gritaba una joven castaña de ojos azules. Se dirigía con su bici hacia la casa del campeón de la liga pokemon de Kanto, y llevaba consigo un sobre. Al llegar a la puerta de dicha casa, aporreó la puerta hasta que se abrió, propinando un contundente golpe en la cara al pobre chico que abrió la puerta. Era un joven ojirrojo, con una gorra del mismo color y una cara adolorida.

-Red, cariño, lo siento muchísimo!- dijo la joven con un tono dramático

-Ya te vale, Blue! siempre haces lo mismo..- se quejó nuestro joven ojirrojo- vamos a ver, cuanto quieres hoy?

-Ogh, me ofende que creas que solo vengo a pedirte prestado dinero- dice Blue haciéndose la ofendida

-Es que SIEMPRE vienes solo a por dinero-

-Tejhee- dice blue haciendo una mueca- Pero esta vez si que es con un buen fin. Mira~

Coge el sobre que tenía y lo abre. De dentro saca una carta con una dirección

-Blue, que es eso?- preguntó red

-Pues, que sepas, que tu gran amiga del alma ha conseguido las llaves de una casa al borde de la playaa!-

-Blue, no quiero ser cómplice de un robo-

-Que no es eso, tontorrón! Es totalmente legal, gané ese viaje en los centros comerciales de Ciudad Azulona, y tenemos una semana completa de vacaciones en la playa!

-Ostras, pues que bien no? Y a quien vas a invitar?

-Por supuesto, a los Pokedex Holders. Somos 9 en total, así que no hay problema, ya que el viaje era para 10

-Entonces vendrán Gold, Crys, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Green, tu, yo y.. Yellow?- Al nombrar a esta última la cara de red empieza a enrojecer un poco

-sip, y eso será el lunes que viene-

-Blue...-

-Si?-

-Estamos en Domingo y son las 22:15...-

-Ajá. Bueno cariño, nos vemos en el gimnasio de Green a las 7:00, no llegues tardee~- Dice Blue mientras se aleja con la bici.

-MALDITA SEA, SIEMPRE ME TOCA SER EL ULTIMO EN ENTERARSE!- Grita Red lo suficiente para que Blue se entere. Entra en casa, cierra la puerta y empieza a sonreír- Así que Yellow viene, eh?


	2. Capítulo 1

**_muy buenas gente ;3 aquí está el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfrutéis!_**

-MierdamierdamierdaMIERDA- Grita un histérico Red mientras se viste a toda prisa- YA CASI SON LAS 7 Y AUN ESTOY EN PIJAMA, BLUE ME MATARA SI LLEGO TARDE-

Baja las escaleras corriendo, se bebe rápido un sorbo de leche Mu-Mu directamente del brick y sale afuera disparado con las maletas. Al cerrar la puerta, ve a un Ojiverde cerrando la puerta de su casa a la vez que él. El ojiverde lleva una tostada en la boca, y está cargado de maletas también.

-Green!- grita Red

-fed! (Red!)- grita Green

-También llegas tarde?-

-Ef que no fe ve? flue nof matafá fi no fegamof a tiemfo! (Es que no se ve? Blue nos matará si no llegamos a tiempo!)

-Tienes razón. Rápido Aero, sal! Llévanos a toda pastilla hasta Ciudad Verde por favor! Sube Green!

-fafias! (Gracias)-

Mientras tanto en ciudad Verde...

-Aghh, Crystal, solo era una broma!- Dice el Chico Googles

-Te parece una broma pellizcarme el trasero?- responde una furiosa Crystal

-Gold, algún día tu perversiones te acabarán matando- Dice un chico Pelirrojo

-Sil-chan, yo creo que mas que sus perversiones, lo acabará matando crystal- responde Blue

-Vamos, vamos.. no se peleen.. ayúdame a detenerlos, ruby-san- pide una joven rubia

-Claro Yellow-sempai, sapphire, ayúdanos tu también porfa-

-vooooooy!- responde Sapphire -Eh, que es eso?- Dice señalando con un dedo al cielo

Todos se paran a mirar lo que señalaba Sapphire, que no es otra cosa que..

-Red-sempai y Green-sempai!- consigue pronunciar Gold, mientras se intenta escapar de las llaves de Crystal

Blue mira el reloj. Las 6:59:50. Al levantar la cabeza, una oleada de polvo les cubre de arriba a abajo a todos los que estaban esperando.

-Ups- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Red al ver el estropicio que había montado su pokemon al aterrizar. Bueno, eso y también se le escapaba la risa al ver todo el panorama

-Ahh.. Lo sentimos, es que llegábamos tarde y..- Explica Green aguantándose la risa al ver a Blue llena de polvo

-No pasa nada, Red-san, Green-san. Lo importante es que ya estamos todos aquí no?- Dice Yellow

-Yellow tiene razón, vamos a montar en el taxi ya, no?- dice Silver

-Si, vayámonos ya, que por lo visto tendré un montón de trabajo arreglando ropa al llegar..- Se queja Ruby, aunque se le ve claramente que está deseando arreglar la ropa

-Siii, venga vamos! Que ganas de llegar a la playa..- dice Gold babeando

-Pervertido- Dice crystal

-Jajaja, tanto se me ve?-

-A 5 Km de lejos se te ve tu Ki Pervertido- Se une a la conversación Silver

-Pff igual que tu pelo- Dice entre dientes Gold

-Que has dich..-

Al intentar hablar, le salta encima Sapphire

-Los Taxis ya han llegado!- Dice esta última

-Será mejor que carguemos las cosas pues- Proclama Red

-Si, vayamos a carg.. AGH!-

-Green, cariño, a donde crees que vas sin mis maletas?-

-B..Blue? me estas ahogando! Y además, por qué las tengo que llevar yo?-

-hum.. me pregunto quien ha llenado de polvo a una dama porque llegaba tarde...-

-Pero también a sido Red! por qué solo yo?

-Cariño, Red ya está ocupado-

-Eh?-

Green busca a Red con la mirada, y cuando lo encuentra está llevando las maletas de Yellow

-Red-san, de verdad, no me importa llevarlas yo, además, son pesadas..-

-Tranquila Yellow, si no pesan nada, jajaja- Dice eso, pero apenas puede andar

-Al menos, déjame ayudarte- Dice Yellow mientras coge del asa de una maleta. Por un momento, sus manos se juntan, sonrojándose ligeramente los dos.

-Ves? eso es caballerosidad- dice Blue a Green

-Eso es caballerosidad, lo tuyo es esclavitud- Dice un Green derrotado, mientras coge las maletas de Blue- Chica ruidosa...

-Ese es mi chico!- Grita Blue mientras se coge del brazo de Green

-Blue! Que me vas a tirar!

Después de cargar las maletas, subieron y se fueron rumbo a la casa de la playa. Tardaron unas 2 horas en total, y eso que no encontraron apenas coches por la carretera. Cuando llegaron, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. La casa de la playa era inmensa, de dos pisos de altura y con una terraza enorme. También hay jardín con césped artificial, y una gran piscina en el patio trasero. También hay un caminito que lleva a la playa desde el patio. Al entrar, se sorprenden aun más. La casa tiene un toque rústico, con muebles de madera, parqué en el suelo.. en el piso de abajo está el comedor, la cocina, un lavabo y una salida hacia el patio. En el piso de arriba están las habitaciones: 5 habitaciones con camas de matrimonio y lavabo propio.

-emm.. Blue?- pregunta crystal

-Si?-

-no nos dijiste que habrían camas de sobras?-

Blue mira para otro lado

-A.. ah si? yo dije eso? vaaaya, que cabecita que tengo..-

-"no se lo cree ni ella"- piensan todos a la vez

-Bueno, el caso es que ahora toca elegir habitación si?- Dice Blue

-Eso eso, haber quien es la afortunada en dormir conmigo- Dice Gold babeando

-Tu con Silver- Dictamina crystal

-eeeeh? porquéee?- dicen a la vez Gold y Silver

-lo siento, Sil-chan, pero eres el único que puede detener sus fechorías. Lo vigilarás por mi?-

-Por supuesto, nee-chan!-

-que rápido cambia de opinión no?- le dice Ruby al resto

-Supongo que se debe al poder de convicción de Blue-san ajaja..- Responde Yellow

-Ese poder es terrible..- Dice mientras le da un escalofrío a Green

-Ruby, yo podré dormir contigo no?- Le pregunta Sapphire

-Eh? n..no, lo siento sapphire, antes me ha dicho Crystal que le haría mucha ilusión dormir contigo para que le hables de los diferentes tipos de pokemon que hay en Hoenn..-

-Ah, guay!-

-"por los pelos"- piensa Ruby -"supongo que le debo una a crys"-

-hey Green- le susurra Red

-dime-

-ninguno de los dos quiere dormir con el otro, verdad?-

-por supuesto, yo me he traído una tienda de campaña porque me olía esto-

-BIEN- exclama Red, tapándose la boca para que nadie le oyese. Los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Ruby y Sapphire, pero ésta última decidió no tomarle importancia.

-Tanto te alegras?-

-Claro que si, tendré una cama de matrimonio solo para mí-

-Así que ese era su plan..-

-Ruby!- se sorprenden los dos

-Tranquilos, os ayudaré en el plan, ya que por rebote también me tocará a mi en una habitación solo-

-a ver, Blue y Yellow, Crystal y Sapphire, Gold y Silver, Yo y Green, y luego tu.. es verdad.- dice Red contando con los dedos de las manos

-Bueno, os dejo los preparativos para vosotros, voy a hablar con crystal-sempai- les dice Ruby mientras se va hacia crystal

-De acuerdo, dilo tu Green, que voy al lavabo-

-Siempre me toca a mi- dice Green para él mismo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza en plan anime -Bueno.. Blue, yo voy con...-

-Tu conmigo-

La respuesta de Blue cogió a todos por sorpresa, dejándolos petrificados

-y una porra- dijo Green ligeramente sonrojado -mejor duermo con Red-

-enserio prefieres que Red te haga mimitos?- Pregunta Blue aguantándose la risa

Ante ese comentario, se llevó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Green. Mientras, por el lado de los espectadores de aquella discuta, Yellow se encontraba ruborizada por el imaginarse a un Red desnudo junto a Green.

-Bueeno, pues me tocará ir contigo Yellow, por lo que tendremos que dejar a Ruby solo- Declaró Blue

-Eeeh? porqué el chico fashionista puede dormir solo y yo no?- se queja Gold

-Porque somos 9 y solo hay 5 camas de matrimonio- contesta Crys -Y porque no te dejaríamos solo ni hartos de vino. A saber que fechorías podrías hacer-

En ese comentario, todos asienten conforme que están de acuerdo.

-Tan poco os fiáis de mi?-

-no, tan poco no. NO nos fiamos de ti.- Sentencia Silver

-que mala gente que sois..- Dice Gold en una esquina deslizando el dedo por el suelo

-Que has echo ya?- pregunta Red, que acaba de llegar del baño

-Esta gente, no confía en mi-

-ah, solo es eso- y se va sonriendo hacia donde los demás, dejando a Gold más deprimido aún. -Bueeeno, ya es hora de ir deshaciendo las maletas no?-

-Red, te toca conmigo- dice Green

-si, ya lo se-

-Red-san, como lo sabes si acabas de llegar del baño?- Pregunta despreocupadamente Yellow

Red se queda totalmente paralizado. Se había olvidado de que era un plan SECRETO, y había cavado su propia tumba.

-Eh.. esto..-

Todos le están mirando, unos con dudas, y luego Green y Ruby haciendo un "facepalm"

-Gold me lo dijo!-

-Que yo le dije qué Sensei?- justo aparece Gold por la espalda, habiéndose recuperado de la depre.

-Que tu me has dicho con quien me toca- Dice Red mientras le da un billete de 20 pk (pokemonedas)

-A..Ah, cierto, cierto. Yo se lo he dicho-

Una vez aclarado todo, los Dex Holders se van a su cuarto a dejar el equipaje. Las habitaciones están compuestas por una cama de matrimonio en el centro, una tv, unas mesitas, un gran armario y luego, un baño propio. Y para colmo, unos cuantos pétalos en la cama, con un par de gomitas en la almohada.

al ver eso, una oleada de risas se propagó por toda la casa, menos en dos casos. Yellow y Sapphire no sabían para qué eran, así que preguntaron a sus compañeras.

Crys intentó explicarle lo mejor que pudo a Sapphire lo que era. Al principio solo estaba sonrojada Crys por tener que explicar estas cosas, pero a medida que hablaba, Sapphire se iba poniendo cada vez mas roja, sobrepasando a Crystal.

Por otro lado, Yellow quedó maravillada con la explicación de Blue, tanto que quiso ponerlo a prueba de inmediato, así que decidió probarlo con Red.

-Red-san.. tienes un momento?-

Red quedó sorprendido por ver a Yellow en la puerta, y se le cayó una maleta que estaba moviendo

-Si, claro. Aprovechemos que no está Green para descansar, que si no estará dando la tabarra con que trabajemos jajajaja-

-jajajaja vale. Puedo pasar?-

-Eh.. si claro, esta echo un desastre, pero..-

-Oh, no importa, mi habitación está igual-

Los dos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que llegara el silencio incómodo. Red estaba muy nervioso porque Yellow le había ido a visitar, y Yellow estaba muy nerviosa por la propuesta que le iba a hacer.

-Eh.. Yellow- consigue decir Red

-S..Si?-

-Para que me querías? quiero decir, si es que me has venido a decirme algo o simplemente a ver como va todo o..- Red decide callarse, se estaba poniendo rojo, ya que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

-Ah.. s..sí que quería hablar contigo de una cosa..-

-de que cosa?-

-ham.. te gustaría... compartir esto conmigo?-

Red al ver el preservativo, la boca se le abre tanto que toca el suelo y se ruboriza totalmente, casi tanto al nivel de Yellow, que tenía la cara toda roja. De verdad quería ella tener sexo con él?


	3. Capítulo 2

hey! buenas de nuevo queridos lectores.. si, lo se, he estado la tira sin escribir, pero sinceramente, tal como me vino la vena escritora, se fue xD y sinceramente, no esperaba que recibiese mucho apoyo.. pero ha sido entrar en Fanfiction de nuevo y ver que tenia un par de Reviews, y eso me ha vuelto a motivar y.. pues aqui teneis el segundo capitulo! bueno, quisiera agradecer a los que siguen la historia, y a los reviewers tambien, podeis escribirme lo que querais, acepto criticas constructivas (e incluso alguna que otra idea ;3) bueno, que me enrollo mas que las persianas.. sin mas dilación, aqui tenéis el capitulo 2!

* * *

Capitulo 2

-Y..Yellow! Estas segura de lo que me dices?

-S..si.. Blue me ha contado para qué servia- abre el plastiquito -y decidí probarlo contigo..- entonces abre el otro y se lo da a Red

-Yellow, para qué quieres dos?

-Uno para ti y otro para mi no?

-Yellow- le dice sujetándole de los hombros, y haciendo sonrojar a ella -por favor, explícame lo que te ha dicho Blue

-E.. esto.. Red-san, mejor explícame tu lo que son y para lo que sirven- dijo Yellow muy avergonzada

-a.. a ver como te lo digo..-

En otra habitación aparte..

-Blue, por qué te estás riendo tanto?-

-shhhht, calla crystal, en pronto lo sabrás-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Blue, que le has echo a Yellow?-

-JAAJAJAJAJ-

Al escuchar el grito proveniente del cuarto de Red, Green fue corriendo al cuarto. Cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta y se disponía a abrirla, un tomate rubio le atropelló, y como si de un raikou se tratara, se escondió a la velocidad del rayo en su habitación.

-Red, que le has echo a Yellow?- al entrar y ver a red en el suelo, con dos preservativos abiertos y la habitación echa un desastre, no pudo evitar imaginarse lo erróneo- Red.. has llegado a tercera base con Ye..

un cojín volador aterrizó en la cara de Green, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo

-Está claro que no! si ni si quiera estoy en primera.. E..Ese no es el caso. lo que pasa es que.. -el ojirrojo le cuenta lo ocurrido a su mejor amigo

-Sabía que Blue estaba detrás de esto.- Después de la anecdota, salió en busca de la chica causante de esto

-pero.. que le habrá dicho a Yellow?-

-Blue, que le has dicho a Yellow?- pregunta la chica de las coletas

-Ay Crystal, no pude evitar tomarle el pelo. Verás, Yellow, al ver los preservativos en la cama me preguntó que para qué eran, y yo le dije: "Son unos Caramelos del Amor, los tienes que compartir con la persona a la que quieras, y estaréis juntos para siempre."

-Y entonces fue a la habitación de Red no?-

-Si, jajajajaja-

-en verdad, eres mala- dijo riéndose crystal -pero deberías disculparte con Yellow

-ya, ya- dijo moviendo la mano

En eso, se abre la puerta de golpe. Y lo único que se ve es a un Green con los ojos rojos y sacando llamas por la boca

-Blue!-

-Oh, hola cariño. Vienes a compartir un preservativo?- dijo riéndose

eso hizo enfurecer mas a Green, se hubiera sonrojado al oír eso, pero ya tenía la cara roja de la ira.

-Tu... siempre tienes que estar liándola!-

Blue se tragó un sermón inmenso de Green, que duró mas de 2 horas. En ese tiempo, Red y Crystal fueron a la habitación de Yellow a tranquilizarla, aunque acabó siendo crystal la única en su cuarto, ya que no podía dirigirle palabra a Red por la vergüenza. El resto de Dex Holders, acabaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y Ruby hizo la cena.

Ya en la mesa, todos devorarvan la comida, ya que después de tantas cosas, tenían un hambre atroz.

-jenjei, qje a pajajo antwes? Ejk habeij montfado uh ejcamdalo enohme (Sensei, que ha pasado antes? es que habéis montado un escándalo enorme)-

-cojaj de Bvú (Cosas de Blue)- contestó Red

-buejo me laj juenkas? (luego me las cuentas?)-

-puege (puede)-

-no habléis con la boca llena, es de mala educación- dice Crystal

-pejdom (perdón)-

-Blue-san.. por qué me has gastado esa broma? ha sido muy vergonzoso-

-ay, perdóname Yellow, pero es que sentí que debía de hacerla. Qué son unas vacaciones sin bromas?-

-pero por que a mi?- dijo Yellow haciendo pucheros

-Yellow, pucheros no eh? Sabes que no aguanto las cosas kawaiis. Pero, no todo es malo no?-

-A que te refieres?-

-Bueno, decidiste compartir un "Caramelo del Amor" con Red, no es así?- dijo Blue con una sonrisa traviesa

-P..pero no era un caramelo!-

-bueno, la cuestión es que incluso el despistado de Red se daría cuenta de que algo no encajaba, y te debía de preguntar sobre tu.. "confusión" con el significado de los preservativos-

-Ah.. E..Esto.. Noselodije- dijo una Yellow cabizbaja y muy ruborizada

-COMO?-

sin darse cuenta, Blue alzó la voz, atrayendo todas las miradas

-C..cómo puede ser que se me haya olvidado el cepillo de dientes! menuda tragedia!-

-y por eso armas tanto follón? chica ruidosa..-

-Blue-sempai, si quiere le doy el mío..-

de golpe, Silver le propina un golpe en la cabeza

-No puedes hacer eso, maldito pervertido!-

-Au! Que no es eso! me refería a que si quieres te doy el mío de repuesto, que está sin estrenar-

-Ah.. no hace falta, gracias Gold, ya me compraré uno-

-Uf, casi nos pillan- dijo Blue mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

-pues no grites!-

-ya, ya. Bueno, como sea, cómo que no has aprovechado la ocasión para declararte?

-Blue!- mira a todos los lados para ver si alguien les ha escuchado- no digas eso tan alto, podrían oírte-

-perdón, pero no me has respondido-

-Pues.. porque.. nose..- dice Yellow juntando sus dos dedos índice

-A ver, si sigues así nunca conseguirás nada con él, con lo despistado que es..- dijo Blue mientras se cruzaba de brazos -tienes que ser mas vivaracha o si no alguien como Misty te lo podría quitar-

Al decir eso, Yellow se imaginó a Red cogido de la mano de Misty, mientras se alejaban poco a poco de ella

-No podemos permitir eso!- Dijo Yellow, mas enérgica que nunca, todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados, hasta Blue se asustó del cambio de personalidad de su pequeña amiga. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta, se ruborizó y, con la cabeza agachada se acabó la comida enseguida.

-Bueeno bueno bueno, cuando empieza la fiesta? hay que aprovechar al máximo la playa! -dijo un Gold ansioso por bañarse en el agua (y de paso mirar un poco)

-por una vez concuerdo con él, ya tengo ganas de estirar mis piernas un poco y correr por la playa! -dijo Sapphire, bastante enérgica como siempre-

Ruby le echó una mirada a Sapphire, con una sonrisa algo diabólica. la chica salvaje, en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, ya se olía por donde iban los tiros

-de ninguna forma me probaré tus estúpidos trajes de baño!-

-oh venga! sabes que te sentarían de fábula! que pretendes, ir con unas hojas de palmera como en Hoenn?-

-bueno.. si es lo que quiere tampoco se lo puedes..- una patada en el estómago de Crystal fue suficiente para acallar al ojiambar. después de un par mas de discusiones que surgieron, finalmente se pusieron todos de acuerdo para ir a la playa. los primeros en llegar fueron Green y Silver, los cuales con la misma cara de seriedad, bajaron con su silla plegable y su sombrilla. Green se puso a leer un libro tranquilamente, y el pelirrojo sencillamente se tumbó en la toalla que también había traído, para echar una cabezadita a la sombra. posteriormente, llegaron los tres chicos sobrantes. Red llevaba a Gold cual saco de patatas, por petición de las féminas (aunque mas concretamente de Crys) para poderse cambiar a gusto.

-Sensei, te apetece echar un combate mientras esperamos a las chicas? por que sinceramente dudo que esos dos muermos quieran luchar.. y él.. -echa una mirada a Ruby, el cual niega al instante

-lo siento, Gold, sabes que mis Pokemon han de estar divinos siempre.. y aquí en la arena perderían su brillo

Red no hace otra cosa que reír por el comentario de Ruby y por la burla del ojiambar -claro, siempre es bueno hacer un buen combate! -de su cinturón saca una pokeball, liberando a Lax. Gold hace lo mismo con su Explotaro, empezando a batallar entre los dos.

Bien entrados en la batalla, y totalmente absortos en ella, se les pasaba el tiempo volando. un potente ataque colisiona en el centro, levantándose una nube de arena por la zona, haciendo que los presentes se taparan los ojos, algo molestos.

-ya estáis combatiendo? sois peores que dos críos- dijo una voz femenina, que se acercaba por el inicio de la playa. claramente, era Blue -bueno chicos.. sentimos la espera -dijo la morena, con un tono cantarín. los chicos giraron hacia ellas, las cuales no se veían por la nube de arena echa previamente por los Pokemon. cuando se fue dicha nube, se mostraron las chicas en sus trajes de baño. no sabría decir cual de los chicos fue el primero en abrírsele la boca, pues hasta Green y Silver quedaron impresionados-

-Que.. os gusta lo que veis?-


End file.
